How It Should Have Happened
by CodeGeassWriter
Summary: My interpretation of what should have happened in R1 and soon R2 . Set after the Narita battle. Shirley x Lelouch. Chapter 16 now up! Sorry I am not very good at summaries. *MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS* *ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! I am new to writing and this is my first story so go easy on me!

This story takes place DURING(No meeting with Mao and finding out Lelouch is Zero...yet.) R1 Episode 13 right after the funeral of Shirley's father.

* * *

It was just after the funeral of Shirley's father and everyone was heading back to Ashford Academy. It was a very gloomy day, overcast with no hope for sun whatsoever. There was nothing but silence among the student council members on their long walk back though it was Rivalz who decided to break that silence.

"Hey guys, what do we have planned for the rest of the day?" Rivalz asked.

"Well, we have to go back for a few classes and I don't think we'll have a meeting today." Answered Milly.

"Well it looks like nothing then, hey Lelouch wanna beat some nobles at chess after class?" asked Rivalz.

"Sorry Rivalz I have other things to attend to. I need to speak with someone as soon as possible." His eyes focused on Shirley. Though she didn't notice as she just looked down as she walked.

"Well I think Nina and I are going to go shopping after class, your welcome to come if you like Rivalz, how about you Shirley?"The blonde asked.

"Huh? W-well, sorry I think I'll have to pass." Shirley stated while attempting a fake smile"Sorry."

"Well I think I might as well come since Lelouch has to do something else." stated Rivalz.

As soon as the group started to get distracted with their conversation about what they were going to do at the mall, Lelouch used this opportunity to talk to Shirley.

"Shirley?" he asked.

"Yes, Lulu?"

"Meet me at the student council room after class, I have something to talk to you about." He whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"Oh, ok then I'll meet you there." she stated blandly. It was that moment Lelouch knew something was seriously bad, since normally she would jump for joy at the thought of being alone with Lelouch or at least have a slight blush.

_"Yes, I must try my best to make her herself again. I gotta start thinking." _Lelouch thought as he would spend the rest of his classes coming up with something.

* * *

Hey guys! First chapter up! I will take any reviews good or bad! Remember bad reviews help a lot with my writing to make it better, good reviews let me know I am doing good


	2. Planning

Hey everybody! It's time for chapter 2! Just to make sure everyone is one the same page this story takes

place in the MIDDLE of R1 Episode 13 so Shirley has not met Mao or find out Lelouch is Zero.

* * *

Lelouch thought about what he needed to do for 3 periods and just needed couldn't think of anything.

Lelouch not used to dealing with girls other than his sister Nunally, was starting to get pretty frustrated.

"_Damn! Why can't I think of anything! Between Shirley and the Black Knights I have no room in my head!" _

Then it dawned on him. The most brilliant idea ever conjured in that active brain of his.

"_Yes that has to work! Checkmate to you, brain!" _

And with that he had to wait two more periods to set it up.

"_Damn! I won't have enough time to set it up, I'll just have to call Shirley to meet me a bit later"_

He dialed her number and waited then suddenly he heard her voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shirley its Lelouch"

"Oh hi Lulu, what do you need I'm kind of in the middle of a test?"

"Sorry but this cannot wait, I am going to be a bit late to talk to you today, so would you mind coming at

3:30 instead of 2:30?"

"Sure Lulu, no problem."

"Oh, and don't eat lunch."

"Wha-Why?" Shirley tried to ask before Lelouch heard a voice in the background.

"HEY ARE YOU ON THE PHONE!?"

"Sorry Lulu gotta go! *click*

Lelouch put away the cellular device.

"_Now all is going according to plan, time to make some calls to put everything in motion."_

And with that Lelouch got yelled at for spacing out in class.


	3. The Surprise

Hello everyone! Chapter 3 is here and ready to be read!

I do not own Code Geass!

* * *

Classes were over for the day and Shirley was watching the clock for 3:30.

_"Hmm… I wonder why Lulu told me to wait an extra hour for him. What does he have planned?" _Thought Shirley as she started to fall asleep.

Meanwhile in the student council room…

"Alright, everything looks great I have no doubt in my mind that this will make Shirley herself again. All of you can go home thanks for your help." said Lelouch to the people he used his Geass on to help him set up.

Lelouch pulled out his phone to call Shirley.

Shirley was having a dream about her and Lelouch jogging at each other in a massive flower field.(You know what I mean right?) in her dream Lelouch said I love you Shirley! and the phone rang as she picked it up without noticing still believing it was a dream.

"I love you too Lulu!" said Shirley.

"Uh… Shirley?"

"Oh! Lulu!" she stated shocked hoping he didn't hear her.

"You didn't hear any of that right?"

"Any of what?" Lelouch pretended not to hear her for her benefit.

"Ok, good. Anyways what do you need?"

"Shirley, you can come to the student council room now."

"Oh, alrighty then I am on my way now."

"Good, see you soon."

"Bye Lulu!" *click*

_"Why am I so nervous? Its not like Lulu would do anything romantic for me. Its probably some chess game he had to set up." _Thought Shirley.

_"Good, Shirley will be speechless when she sees what I have in store for her." _Thought Lelouch.

Shirley arrived at the Student Council room only to see all the lights were off and the shades were down. She called out to him.

"Hey, Lulu! You in here?"

"Oh, Shirley its you sorry but i wanted this to be presented by me."

_"Present what?" _She thought.

"Now, look closely." Lelouch clapped to turn the lights on.

Suddenly Shirley saw it all. everything. In the middle of the huge room was a table set for two along with a 3 man violin playing band with their own waiter.

Lelouch saw her facial expression of shock and thought._" I knew she would be speechless." _

"What do you think?" he asked, attempting to break her silence.

"Its beautiful…"

_"Wait!" _She thought. _" Is this a date?" _She blushed at the thought. _"No, it cant be."_

Suddenly she saw Lelouch smiling at her.

"Well? Are you going to join me or will I eat my lunch by myself?"

_"So thats why he told me not to eat lunch…"_

"Y-yeah hold on a sec I'll be right there."

A few minutes after they had some small talk about how the rest of their day was and some food to accompany that Lelouch decided to get down to business, but Shirley apparently beat him to it.

"Lulu? Why did you do this?"

"What? you don't like it?"

"No, no it isn't that its just it isn't like you to go out of your way for people."

"Lets just say you're different. May I ask you something?"

She nodded in reply.

"Why did you say that this morning, that you shouldn't have done that and I 'finally' kissed you?"

She was shocked at his question she nearly forgot about last night.

"W-w-well I thought that it was selfish of me to take advantage of you like that for my own benefit since you're close with Kallen I though she was your girlfriend and…"

He cut her off.

"Shirley, Kallen is not my girlfriend at all. We're just friends I can assure you that."

"Okay, I believe you Lulu."

"You haven't answered the question fully yet Shirley."

"Oh! w-well you see what I meant by you finally kissed me was that um, I uh…"

He put his hand on hers. She blushed at the sudden touch.

"Shirley, you can tell me anything." he reassured her. She nodded.

"Lulu I have had these feelings for you for a while and I knew you didn't feel the same and when I saw you with Kallen I thought you were completely out of my reach and well…"

She noticed he has not removed his hand she started to pull hers back but he stopped her.

"Shirley, I do not usually know what to say in these situations but, I can assure you that I meant that kiss. I was mad at seeing you suffering, not just mad at you. I wanted to reassure you that I was there for you and to comfort you. You didn't steal my first kiss. I gave it to you."

With this Shirley started to cry.

"Shirley! Did I say something wrong?" He started to panic and ran over to her.

"No you didn't." She hugged him.

At first he was surprised but then he returned the hug.

"You said everything perfectly nothing wrong at all. These are tears of joy. You don't know how long I have waited for you to say those words to me Lulu."

He smiled and for one moment in his life was truly happy.

"Come on, your getting tears all over yourself and your clothes lets get you back home." he took her hand to start leading her outside.

"Lulu, does this mean we're…?" She was afraid to ask.

"It would be best if people didn't know about us, lets just say I have some… enemies that might try to take advantage of that, but between you and me, I will let this answer the question." He leaned toward her.

"What are you-" She tried to ask but was silenced by his lips touching her in a small but emotional kiss.

"Does that answer you?" He stated smiling.

"I uh… w-well" She was stuttering and couldn't make a word out.

"I'll take it as a yes." She nodded in reply.

"I am sorry to ask you only to act like… us in private not even around the student council, can you do that for me?" He asked.

"Sure thing Lulu!" She said with a huge smile.

With that Lelouch knew his mission was a success when he saw that bright beautiful smile. They walked hand in hand back to Shirley's house where they went their separate ways.

* * *

Hello everyone! It finally happened! Let me know if you guys like the longer chapters or the shorter ones! I know this is kind of ridiculously frequent updating its just I really wanted to get this chapter done. Until next time !


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

Hey guys! It's here! Chapter 4! I was thinking about updating this story once every friday or saturday so tell me what you guys prefer! Since you guys asked for longer chapters I won't be able to update as often but each chapter should be about 800-1,600 words. Here we go!

I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

It was morning at about 6:00 am at Ashford Academy. The only family to know Lelouch Lamperouge's true name. Lelouch Vi Britannia. Milly being the only student to know has kept his secret pretty well considering nobody else knows. Who knows what would happen of people found out? So Lelouch just fininshing his shower comes out to eat breakfast with the most important person in his life, his reason for living, Nunally.

"Hey big brother!"

"Good morning Nunally, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, though it would have been easier knowing you were home."

"Sorry about being late last night I just had some things to take care of."

Though he hadn't planned on being late last night, the whole Shirley ordeal was very time consuming, he hadn't realized how much time it took until after it had happened.

"So, why were you late?"

"Um, well Shirley needed some help with something."

"Is she your girlfriend Lelouch? You two have been spending a lot of time together."

"Wha-what? What would make you think that?"

"When you stutter Lelouch I know you're hiding the truth!"

_"So that's how, she didn't know at all, she had an assumption then went for my weakness. To think I can outsmart the Britannian military yet can't outsmart my younger sister." _He thought.

"Clever move Nunally, but we better get to class now."

"Okay Lelouch, just don't skip class to see her!"

With that Lelouch left Nunally with Sayoko, hiding his blush though she couldn't see it anyways.

* * *

Time skip- 2:30pm Ashford Academy.

* * *

"Whew, it's about time class was over." Said Suzaku. "Not like you pay attention anyway."

"What?" Said Lelouch, not paying attention.

"My point exactly. So what do you have planned for today?"

"I was planning on doing homework with Shirley, then.."

"You have spending a lot of time with her, something going on?"

"No, Suzaku, she simply needs help with Physics and I am there to give it."

"Fair enough, what about later on?"

_"I have to make up an excuse he can't know I need to be with the Black Knights."_

"Well, I will probably help Nunally with a project she has."

"Hmm, mind if I tag along?"

"What? N-No Sayoko isn't feeling well, and Nunally wouldn't want you getting sick."

"Alright maybe some other time but for now I have work."

"Alright, i'll set something up." With that both boys parted leaving a stunned Shirley.

"Hey, Lulu!" said the girl.

"Yes, Shirley?"

She quickly looked around to make sure nobody could see or hear them.

"You said you were doing homework with me to Suzaku but I don't remember…"

"I asked you last night, you must not remember." Making up an excuse.

"Oh.." She blushed at the thought of last night. "Lulu, lets go then!" she pulled his hand.

"Hey hey! Alright you don't have to drag me!"

"Sorry Lulu!" She slowed down but didn't let go of his hand.

"Shirley, I know how you feel but we have to keep this secret is someone saw us…"

" I know Lulu, don't worry I made sure nobody was around." She said smiling.

"Very well then, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

Time skip- 5:30pm Ashford Library

* * *

Then they walked to the Library to do Shirley's homework since Lelouch didn't care about his own, then he looked at the time. He has 30 minutes to meet the Black Knights.

"Hey Shirley I gotta go Nunally needs my help with something."

"Oh okay." She frowned, no more alone time with Lulu!

He picked up her head. "Hey don't be sad we'll see each other tomorrow."

"Okay!" He quickly looked around and nobody was paying attention.

Suddenly she felt his lips against his is a quick but very much needed kiss.

"Bye, Shirley!" he ran off.

"B-bye… Lulu."

* * *

Time skip- 6:00pm Black Knights Headquarters

* * *

"Zero you're here!" said Ohgi and Kallen in unison.

"Hey buddy!" said Tamaki

"Alright we have just received information from Diethard, a Britannian media reporter, info about how the Britannian military is planning to take out the JLF(Japan Liberation Front) leader Tatewki Katase! We will destroy the Britannian forces there!" Stated Zero.

Meanwhile…

It was Viletta Nu a britannian Kinghtmare pilot investigating the masked man himself. This brought her to Shirley.

She held up a picture of Lelouch.

"We have reason to believe this boy is working with Zero, do you know him?" Viletta asked.

"N-No…" was all she could get out not understanding why or how he could be. There is just no way her Lelouch would collaborate with the man who killed here father, could he?

* * *

Thats all folks! Review and make me happy! They always make my day! John is out


	5. The Storm

Hello everybody! I know I said I was going to update Friday or Saturday but I couldn't just leave people in suspense! Here we go!

I do not own Code Geass

* * *

_'This can't be… Lulu working with Zero? This can't be true there is no way that he could be affiliated with the man who killed my father. We just got together, and now something is trying to tear us apart? I must find out who Zero is to clear Lulu's name and get the truth from everyone. I don't want anymore lies.' _Shirley thought.

Meanwhile…

* * *

Lelouch was watching the battle between the Britannians and the JLF. He was getting yelled at by Ohgi and some others to help out the JLF, but only Zero knew the true plan. Allow the liquid securidite(I think thats how you spell it?)to explode with a detonator he has to make it seem like the JLF committed suicide in order to make them look like cowards. Once Britannia had gotten close enough he pressed the trigger to take out as many Britannian's as possible with the explosion.

"The JLF committed suicide to kill the Britannians with them, now is our chance! Q-1 you come with me to the enemy's main strike force, the rest of the Black Knights nail the Britannian forces while they're distracted!" called out Zero over the radio.

After some fighting and the Black Knights were gaining the edge, something appeared during Kallen and Cornelia's battle.

"It's over Cornelia! Q-1! Destroy her!" said Zero.

"Right here we go!" she responded as she went in with her Radiant Wave Surger.

She missed and Cornelia dodged it and then came the Lancelot.

"YOU!" yelled Zero.

"Q-1 Destroy that enemy unit NOW! It has gotten in my way too many times now!"

"Right!" she said, but she was taking two enemy units at once and couldn't handle it

"Lancelot you go after Zero, I have this one."said Cornelia.

"Yes, your highness." responded Suzaku, pilot of the Lancelot.

Lelouch went to shoot the Lancelot but then he saw someone in the warehouse behind it. It was… '_Shirley? What was she doing here? She needs to leave now! She isn't safe here!'_ thought Lelouch.

Being caught off guard the Lancelot ripped apart Zero's Burai, leaving just his pod, but instead of investigating, Suzaku went to help Princess Cornelia. The electric shock of his Knightmare frame left Zero unconscious, and head leaning out of his pod. Slowly, Shirley approached the pod and picked up Zero's gun along the way to investigate who the masked man was, then under the helmet falling off, she could make out Lelouch's face and suddenly tears came to her eyes. Then Viletta came next to hear and picked up Zero's head.

"Ha! So the school boy is Zero himself, this is great now I'll become real Britannian nobility, and look he is still alive, what grand execution will they have for him I wonder, of course you'll be rewarded too." Viletta said as she looked at Shirley.

She saw Shirley start to point the gun at her.

"He's your boyfriend isn't he?" She charged at Shirley.

Shirley didn't know what to do and pulled the trigger. Then she kept the gun, moved Viletta's body and ran back to Ashford.

* * *

Soon enough, the fighting subsided since the Britannians retreated and The Black Knights had no commander so didn't know what to do. Slowly Lelouch started to wake up looking straight into the eyes of… C.C.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I can't have you dying on me just yet before you fulfill our contract."

"Wait. What's that?" he pointed at a pool of blood on the ground.

"It appears someone else was here." She answered.

"And my gun is missing too." she could sense his worry.

"What has you so worked up?" she asked.

"C.C. whoever was here knows who Zero is and still has my gun."

"Well, do you have any idea who it was?"

"No, but I could have sworn I saw Shirley here, but it doesn't explain the blood."

"Well if Shirley was here what will you do?"

"I don't know, I hope it wasn't her, Zero already killed her father if she find out I am Zero…"

"Will you kill her?" asked C.C.

"What kind of question is that? Though I bet being immortal I bet you think killing someone is the easiest solution."

She smiled."Yes, I do. So what will you do now?"

"I'll have to skip class and use Geass on someone to guard the door while I look in Shirley's room for the gun, if it's not there then were back to square one."

With that they were off to Ashford for the night until the time came tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ashford.

Shirley was writing a letter, since she thought that was the only way she could put down what she thought. She wrote about Zero being Lelouch and Zero killing her father and why she still loved Lelouch. No, why she still loved Lulu. She then went to bed, keeping his gun with her at all times.

* * *

The next day.

In the middle of gym since Lelouch didn't care about physical activity he and C.C. went to Shirley's room making some random girl guard the door.

"I don't see why I have to look through the girls underwear, she is your girlfriend after all I bet she would get so excited at the thought." said C.C.

"Be quiet we aren't here to fool around we have to find the gun." answered Lelouch.

"Alright well since we both can't find it lets go back and find another lead.

* * *

Meanwhile Shirley was skipping class to go visit her fathers grave.

'_I still can't believe that Lulu would…' _her thinking was interrupted.

"Do something like that?" said a strange man with white hair and visor glasses.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Oh don't worry I know all about your precious Lulu and how he is Zero and killed your father, your boyfriend is a murderer!" the man answered.

"What? How do you know this?" She asked, confused.

"Yes I do know! I also know that you're a murderer too! So you're perfect for each other!" He exclaimed.

She started to cry, she had no idea what was going on or how he knew all this. What was going to happen?

* * *

And with that folks I am ending this chapter! Sorry for the abrupt ending, I have to re watch the episodes to see exactly what happens next. And I know this chapter was pretty much the exact story of how it happened but next chapter come my own twists! John is out


	6. Learning the Truth

Hello everybody! This story is getting pretty rapid updating since I have no school and at some times no power due to Hurricane Sandy! Well I hope I don't lose power while typing this!

I do not own Code Geass

* * *

"Tell me Lelouch." said C.C.

"Why are we on a train going to Narita?" She asked.

"Simple, Shirley may have found out who I am and since she is not in school I am guessing this is where she would go." answered Lelouch.

"So, what if she does know?"

"Leave that to me."

* * *

Time skip 1 hour later.

* * *

"Damn it I can't find her anywhere!" yelled Lelouch.

Suddenly his phone rang. It was Shirley.

"Hey Shirley where are you calling from?" asked Lelouch.

"Ah so you're Lelouch." said a man behind Lelouch, he had Shirley's phone.

"What? Who the hell are you and what have you done with Shirley?" he panicked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the man answered.

"Don't play games with me! Where is she!?"

"Ah, games, say you're pretty good at this one right?" he held out a chess piece.

"Beat me and I'll tell you where she is."

"Very well, I accept your challenge."

Meanwhile C.C. saw Lelouch on a cable car with someone.

'_Lelouch? What are you doing?' _she thought.

Then she saw who he was with.

'_Oh no! This is bad, you can't beat Mao, or rather because its Mao you can't win!' _

The chess game.

'_What is this? he said he never played before yet he can…' _his thought was interrupted.

"Read all your moves?" said the white haired man.

Then he showed Lelouch under his visor.

_'He has Geass too?'_

"Don't worry I know all about your little Geass. You can compel me to do anything, but you need direct eye contact." Mao said.

"You can read minds?!" yelled Lelouch.

"I guess you could call it mind reading, either way, checkmate."

'_What! He beat me! NO!' _thought Lelouch.

Suddenly behind Mao, Lelouch saw Shirley with a gun.

"Shirley!" he yelled. They then exited the cable car.

"Shirley thats..!"

"Thats right Lulu, its Zero's gun, your gun Lulu"

"Wait listen!"

"No! We will atone for our sins, you've killed and i've killed lets die together."

"What, you?"

"That is right, she killed the person who saw your face." Mao interrupted.

"Shirley if you did kill someone did he put you up to it?" Asked Lelouch.

"No, she pulled the trigger and she knows it." Mao said.

"Lets die together Lulu." said Shirley.

"Shirley if murder is a sin then this absolutely increases the sin!"

"Ah, nice rhetoric." said Mao.

"SHIRLEY!"

"Will you just shut up!" she shot. It nicked a piece of his hair and he fell, pictures falling out of the pocket inside his jacket. She didn't understand why.

"What is wrong with this girl? Her thoughts are just a jumble now, I guess i'll have to…" Mao was interrupted by a gunshot from Shrley.

"Just stop it!" she yelled.

"Fine, fine consider it stopped." he said, entering the cable car.

"I'll have to do this the old boring way." he pulled out a shotgun but the cable car started moving.

"What? How didn't I notice someone there? Could it be?" he saw C.C.

"C.C! I'll come back for you I promise!" he then went away.

'_Thank you C.C.' _thought Lelouch.

Suddenly Shirley started to fall but Lelouch caught her.

"Shirley!"

"I am so sorry Lulu, I shot you and…"

"No, its okay i'm still here."

She pulled him tight.

"But still!"

"All I wanted was for you to be kind to me." she said.

"Is that so bad?"

"Lulu please, tell me the truth. Everything. I want to hear no more lies."

"Very well." he said.

"I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, prince of Britannia sent to Area 11 by my father. I am also Zero, leader of the Black Knights Rebellion who opposes Britannia. I also have a very special gift. The power to make anyone do my command, it is called Geass. Before you ask, no I have not used it on anyone from the Student Council including you."

"But if you were a Britannian Prince then why would you make the Black Knights?" she asked.

"Because my father killed my mother and left me and my sister in Japan, abandoning us." he answered.

"I see, it is starting to make sense now. but why are you doing this then?"

"Because my current objective is avenging the Mother and killing the Emperor."

"Your current goal? What about after that?"

"Destroy the current world and build a gentler one it its place. It is what Nunally wants, but now that you know this you mustn't tell anyone at all."

"I understand, that is why we couldn't act like a couple."

"Yes, enemies of mine might find out who I am then they will target you."

"But Lulu."

"What?"

"I don't care. I don't want to hide to people that you and I care for each other. I feel it isn't real unless we express ourselves truly and all power comes from the heart."

"Shirley, why would you say this? Learning who I am and what i've done…"

"Because no matter what happens to me you'll always be my Lulu and nothing could ever change that feeling inside me." she blushed. "I guess I am trying to say Lulu is that, I will always love you no matter what!" She smiled.

"Sh-Shirley? I-I-I love you too Shirley." he said and he smiled, a real smile.

With that being said and done they shared one passionate kiss before returning to Ashford, ready to face the world, together.

* * *

That is all for this chapter guys! Hope you enjoyed my little twist! I know this chapter was pretty short but I felt this was a good place to end it for now! Read & Review!

John is out


	7. The Field Trip

Hello everyone since my school is canceled for today and tomorrow expect another chapter tomorrow! Lets go!

I do not own Code Geass. Sunrise is a bunch of geniuses for making it though.

* * *

It was a new day at Ashford Academy, a day where the sun shines bright and no trouble was in sight. Lelouch and Shirley were walking to go to their first period class together, hand in hand. Of course they got a couple giggles and whispers.

"Don't listen to them." Lelouch told Shirley.

"They have nothing better to talk about, it will die out eventually." He smiled and that was enough to reassure her.

"Say Lulu."

"Hmm?"

"Could you talk to me next class?"

"You want me to skip to see you?"

She nodded in reply.

"Very well then."

With that the bell rung for first period.

* * *

-After Class; Outside-

* * *

"Lulu you're here!" She gave him a hug and he returned it.

'Why'd you want me to come out here?"

"I have a request."

"And that is?"

"I want to join the Black Knights."

He was shocked to say the least at her request.

"No." He put it simply.

"Why not?"

"You're too important to me Shirley, I cannot bear the thought of losing you."

"But Lulu…"

"Listen Shirley I made up my mind I'm…"

"No, let me say this." She interjected. "I don't want to see you face the world all by yourself. I still don't know much about the rebellion or what this Geass power of yours is, but I can say one thing. I won't allow you to be condemned to a life of solitude, I want to be right by your side."

"Very well, I understand."

"You do?"

"You said yourself that true power comes from the human heart, with that power in you you'll never be taken from me." She smiled at this, he finally got it.

"All right then so what's the plan?"

"After the student council field trip today I want to introduce you to the rest of the Black Knights, I also want to try and convince Suzaku Kururugi to join me, and one more thing Shirley. Be careful. Most of the Black Knights are Japanese and hate all of Britannia, they know I'm not Japanese but they know not of my status as a prince.

"I understand Lulu."

They then went back into class.

* * *

-2 periods before school ends-

* * *

Since Milly and Lelouch are Principal and Vice Principal of the student council, they got excused from their last two classes in order to set up the field trip. They would be going to an art museum. Lets just say the conversation got right to the point.

"Say, Lelouch."

"Yes Madam President."

"Tell me why you and Shirley were walking around school holding hands."

"Uh, you see well its kind of a long story…"

"Lelouch Vi Britannia!(She used his full name since nobody was around) why is it that you and Shirley are now like the class couple and the President of the Student Council wasn't informed right away!"

"Milly you really shouldn't use my full name anywhere, and well we never really called ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend, it just kinda happened."

"But the President must be kept up to date on all affairs, Lelouch."

"I understand, now what is this art museum we are going to see?"

"Its a museum dedicating to ancient Britannian AND Japanese art. The first time both things have been in one place, since the Ashford Academy has both Britannian and Japanese students, we have been chosen to represent the unity at the grand opening today."

"Geez, so many surprises today, next thing a member of the royal family will want to be there too."

"Well, you see, Euphiemia li Britannia will be there as well."

"What? Milly you know I can't go to that field trip now."

"Why not? You blend pretty well."

"Because Euphie is the person in the royal family that I was closest with, besides Nunally, she can pick me from the crowd!"

"Come on, its not like she is that good."

_'You have no idea Milly, she already is on to me as Zero since the hotel jacking and with Euphie there then Nina will probably freak out since she has some weird obsession with her.' _he thought.

"Anyways Madam Prez i'll have to hide my face somehow but, i will be attending since you'll hold it against me for the rest of my life if I don't."

"You know me too well Lelouch." She smiled.

"Alright art museum here we come." he said before the last bell rang and student council was on their way to the buses.

* * *

-On the bus ride-

* * *

Shirley elected to sit next to Lelouch in the back, since, well you know why, and everyone decided to give them their 'alone time'.

"Hey Lulu."

"Yes Shirley?"

"You know this is dangerous for you since Euphiemia will be there."

"Yes I know I already talked to Madam Prez about it and you know how she is."

"Yes your right, wait Madam Prez knows about you?"

"Yes, I don't want her to know that you know as well though."

"Okay, so how are you going to pull this off?"

"Shirley, I am Zero the miracle worker, my plan is already in motion."

"Alright, I believe you."

_'In reality Shirley, I have no plan whatsoever I'll just try and cover my face.' _he thought.

* * *

The Museum-

* * *

"And with this, the first act of peace between the Britannians and the 11's has been officially enacted." yelled Euphie.

"YAY! WOHOO! YA!" yelled the 11's, not so much the Britannians.

"As for the Ashford Academy student council I would like to personally invite you to meet with me inside."

The council members nodded. How would Lelouch hide his face now?

* * *

-Inside-

* * *

"Greetings your highness." said the student council members in unison.

"No need for formalities, you're our guests here."

"Very well." they said.

"Princess Euphiemia!" yelled Nina of course.

"Oh its the girl from the hotel, Nina right?"

"She knows my name!" and with that Nina fainted.

"Okay then, can I know the rest of your names?"

"I am student council president Milly Ashford!"

"Student council vice president, Le-Ledward Lamperouge."

"Ledward? Odd name but okay, next?"

"Shirley Fenette."

"Rivalz!"

"and I'm Kallen Stadtfeld."

"It is an honor to meet you all, if you don't mind I would like to speak with Ledward for a bit."

_"Oh no!' _Shirley, Lelouch, and Milly thought at the same time.

* * *

-Back Room-

* * *

"It's an honor to speak with you your highness I…"

"Drop the act Lelouch."

"So, you found me."

"What are you doing here? We all thought you were dead."

"I was sent here by father, along with Nunally."

"I See you've been under the protection of the Ashford family."

"Yes, what will you do now sister?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"You obviously want your identity a secret for whatever reason and I won't spoil your fun."

"I see, I am in your debt then Euphie."

"No, Lelouch I am just happy that we were able to speak again like this."

They then parted ways as the student council prepared to leave.

Of course both Shirley and Milly asked if she found out, at different times of course, he told them both the truth and also that she promised she wouldn't say anything, so they breathed a sigh of relief each. It was time to introduce Shirley to the Black Knights.

* * *

Here you go guys! Longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoyed! Read&Review!

John is out


	8. The Mission Part 1

Hello everyone! As promised here is another chapter for you guys! Also one thing, If someone would like to read my chapters before I post them and help me edit them, it would be a huge help and improve the quality of the chapters! and now back to the story.

I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

-Black Knights Meeting-

"Attention all Black Knights! I have an important announcement to make." said Zero.

"Wonder what it could be?" said most members.

"We will have a new member joining our cause today."

"Who?" they said.

"I give you, Shirley Fenette!"

"SHIRLEY!?" said Kallen.

"A Britannian student!?" said the rest.

"Hey Kallen." said Shirley.

"Zero, you know I don't normally question you, but why this girl?" said Ohgi.

"She is an incredibly smart girl and believes that the Britannians are wrong." he answered.

"Hey if my man Zero says it's cool then it's cool!" yelled Tamaki.

"Tamaki you don't even know Zero!" yelled Kallen.

"Aww come own were best buds, right Zero?"

"Tamaki, I won't answer that question." Everyone laughed. "Kallen."

"Yes, Zero?"

"I want you to train Shirley to be a Knightmare Pilot, she already read the book but some real practice wouldn't hurt."

"Understood Master Zero."

"Alright all Black Knights we have an important mission at hand."

"Yes?" they replied.

"Princess Euphiemia will be going to an island along with her knight, Suzaku Kururugi, for unknown reasons. The purpose of this mission is to use the device Rakshata made for us and capture Kururugi. Remember, the princess is of no concern to me but I do not want her harmed in any way."

"Yes sir!" they all replied.

* * *

-After the meeting-

"Zero" said Kallen and Ohgi.

"Yes?"

"What is this new device that you spoke of?"

"Its a Gefjun disturber, a device that neutralizes the Lancelot since it is powered by Securidite."

"Very well, so your plan is to trap Kururugi and take him by force?"

"No, I want to convince him to join us, he will never fight with us unless he believes in our cause."

"Understood."

With that they left and Kallen went to help Shirley while Ohgi went to talk with Tohdoh.

* * *

-The Next Day; Park in Tokyo Settlement-

Lelouch and Shirley decided to take a walk in the park. just to relax a bit before the mission went underway.

"Shirley?"

"Yes?"

"How was your training with Kallen?"

"I'm getting the basics of it, since she is a really good pilot, but you should have told me Kallen was a member of the Black Knights, I thought I said no more secrets."

"Sorry, I just didn't think that it was important at that time."

'Its okay it wasn't that important I guess."

"Shirley, I don't want you to go out there today, its just too soon."

"I get it Lulu, I don't want to go out there yet either, honestly I'm a little scared."

He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Don't worry Shirley I will always be there to protect you, no matter what I will never let anything bad happen to you."

"Thank's Lulu, I needed that."

They then shared a long passionate kiss, until Lelouch's phone rang. It was Ohgi.

"Yes?"

"Zero, its Ohgi all the preparations were made and were ready to go."

"Very well I will be arriving shortly." He hung up.

"Let's go Shirley, your going to stay at the base for more training with C.C."

"All right lets go."

* * *

-Minutes before the operation began; Island of the coast of Japan-

"Your highness we have arranged an escort for you, along with your knight." said a soldier.

"Very well, I will be…"

With that an explosion was heard.

A man spoke on the radio."Men! Its the Black Knights! Protect the princess!"

"Princess Euphiemia we'll have you safely escorted and-"

"Hold on." She turned to Suzaku." I want you to help these men. I'll be okay."

"Yes, your highness." he replied.

Meanwhile…

"Its just as I expected, Suzaku joined the fight now only to lure him in."

Suzaku was fighting the Black Knights when suddenly he saw Zero's Burai.

_'i'm coming after you Zero!' _he thought.

"Yes Suzaku follow me, take the bait."

* * *

-After 5 minutes of chasing-

"Zero! it ends her you can't run from me now."

He jumped into the sand pit.

"Too bad I've got you-"

"Right were I want you." Rakshata finished Zero's sentence and activated the machine.

"What?!' said Suzaku as his power shut down.

"Come out Kururugi, my men won't shoot, and I can't power either."

Suzaku opened his hatch and exited.

"Suzaku Kururugi, I wish for you to join the Black Knights."

"I already told you, ends gained through contemptible means mean nothing to me."

"Your so selfish! Do you really think you can change the world by doing nothing!"

Suzaku's radio started to go off.

"May I?"

Zero nodded in reply.

"Sir Kururugi! We want you to take control of Zero and keep him there, we will open fire and kill him! Your sacrifice will be known for all of time!"

Suzaku understood, this would be his final mission.

With that Suzaku grabbed Zero and brought him into the Lancelot.

"What are you doing? You fool! You'll die too!"

"I'm prepared to lay down my life to take you down!"

"You stubborn idiot!"

Kallen then tried to run in, but was deactivated by the disturber.

Lelouch then saw the Avalon, Schnitzel's air carrier approach.

"Schnitzel!" he yelled.

"Time to die Zero" the Avalon unleashed the Hadron Cannon.

Lelouch then activated his Geass on Suzaku. "LIVE!" he ordered.

* * *

-Kamine Island-

Lelouch woke up on a strange island, not knowing where he was.

"Hmm the vegetation and climate are the same, so it must be nearby."

Lelouch then saw Euphiemia looking straight into the mask of Zero.

"Lelouch?" she said. He was shocked.

"Lelouch is that you? I haven't told anyone I swear!"

Lelouch then removed his mask showing Euphie his face.

"Lelouch…" she said.

* * *

-Elsewhere-

"Hmm I wonder where I am, first think is to find a source of drinkable water.' said Suzaku. He then spotted a waterfall and started to head there.

He spotted someone near there waterfall, it was, a naked Kallen?

"E-Excuse me!" he said

She turned surprised, not bothering to cover herself. "Suzaku!" She screamed.

She ran full speed at his with her pocket knife and Black Knight jacket.

"Kallen's a Black Knight?" he said

He dodged her knife and pinned her to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

* * *

-With Lelouch and Euphie-

"Euphie how long have you known it was me?"

"Since the hotel jacking."

"I see, I spoke too much back then."

"Lelouch?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind giving me your coat I am kind of soaked and need to dry off."

"No problem." He gave it to her and went on the other side of the rock while she undressed.

"Another thing, right now are you Zero or…?"

"Right now I am Lelouch, your older brother who is there for you Euphie."

"I see." She smiled as she put on his jacket. Hoping they could bring peace together, she smiled even larger, knowing that he said he was there for her.

* * *

That is this chapter! Sorry If it was a bit short, but I need to pool together some idea's and expect next chapter to be the longest chapter so far, hopefully around 2,000 words or so, Well for now Read&Review!

John is out


	9. The Mission Part 2

Hey guys, I am here with Chapter 9 the longest chapter so far! I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Code Geass

* * *

-Black Knights Headquarters-

"We have to call off the search for Zero, its too dangerous with the Avalon here." said Todoh.

"No way, without Zero this whole organization is nothing." Stated Diethard.

"Yes, but we can't risk all of our lives for one man."said Tohdoh.

"Sometimes the life of one man is more important than the lives of thousands." said Diethard.

"How about you search for one more day, then if you don't find him, retreat." said C.C.

"Why are you here? I told you to go get Knightmare training you dumbass!" said Tamaki.

"Dumbass? Its been ages since I was referred to in such a vulgar manner."

"Well, Todoh? Diethard?" said Ohgi.

"I have no complaints." said Todoh.

"W-Wha, uh- very well then." said Diethard.

"I know I am new here, but I think that we need to stay as long as possible. Without him there wouldn't be any such thing as the Black Knights." said Shirley.

"She has a point, and what about Kozuki? Abandoning our leader and best pilot?" said Chiba.

"But there is no guarantee he is even alive." said Asahina.

"He is. I know that Le- Zero, is alive. I'd bet my life on it." said Shirley.

"Very well then we stay here. Todoh make a search squad designed of yourself, Chiba, Tamaki, and… the new girl, Shirley." said Ohgi.

"Alright Black Knights lets find our leader!" Said Oghi.

* * *

-With Kallen and Suzaku-

"I see you found yourself here as well." said Suzaku.

"Hmph, I don't see why you need to tie me up."

"Precautionary. I don't need you killing me behind my back."

"Whatever."

"Say, Kallen?"

"What do you want?"

"What do you know about Zero?"

"Like hell I'd ever tell you."

"I see, so you have no idea of his true identity either."

"What? You tricked me you bastard!"

"Why follow Zero? You're a Britannian aren't you?"

"Wrong. I am half Japanese. My last name is Kozuki not Stadtfeld.

"Well I suppose I have no choice but to find us some food since you're uh, well you know."

"Go on then."

"Geez you don't have to be so cold, we do know each other."

"Yes, and right now, you're my number 1 enemy."

-With Lelouch and Euphemia-

"Hey Lelouch you look like you could use some help."

"Not at all, after all this trap will catch us some food. Manual labor is no job for a princess."

"Well, i'll go get some fruit or something."

* * *

-Later that night-

"I'm sorry your trap didn't work, maybe you'll catch something tomorrow."

"Maybe-" He then heard rustling coming from the forest. He quickly put his mask on and took Euphie hostage to act like he was Zero.

"Who's there?" He said.

"L-Zero! I found you!" It was Shirley.

"Oh and you're with the Princess to I see."

"Shirley it's alright she knows its me." He took off his mask.

"Oh Alrighty then Lulu!" Lelouch blushed at the though of her calling Zero that.

"Lulu, huh? Lelouch is something going on between you and your subordinate?" Euphie asked.

"She isn't my subordinate, she join after learning that I was Zero, and she was too stubborn to listen to me."

"I wouldn't call it stubbornness, Lelouch, it sounds to me like persistence." said Euphie.

"What is the difference? Either way sister this is Shirley, my…" he trailed off.

"Girlfriend" Euphie finished for him. Both Lelouch and Shirley blushed.

"Well, its an honor to meet someone who could make the cold Lelouch so warm."

"You as well your highness." She replied.

"Lulu are you going to-" she was cut off by him.

"No, Euphemia is not Clovis. She isn't blind to the world and she knows what needs to be done, I could never imagine killing her."

"Alright then should I tell the Black Knights I found you?" she asked.

"Only after I ask a question of Euphie."

"What is it Lelouch?"

"Will you join my cause? Will you help me destroy father and his empire? Will you help make peace by destroying this world and creating it anew?"

"-I-I I don't know. Your cause seems just its just I don't like seeing so much bloodshed, not only that, the killing of my own father and family. Though I suppose you'll continue whether or not I join. Very well I will return with you to the Black Knights."

"Excellent, now Shirley before you call it in that you found me, there is one more matter that I must attend to."

"What is it Lulu?"

"Suzaku Kururugi."

Euphie gasped. Had she really forgotten about Suzaku when she made that decision?

"Lelouch."

"Yes, sister?"

"I ask of you one thing before I make myself an official member of the Black Knights."

"What is it?"

"Let me speak with Suzaku."

He looked into her eyes and knew Euphie loved Suzaku and would try her hardest to convince him to join.

"Very well, we shall search for Suzaku. Shirley you said you intercepted the Britannians radio network and learned he was missing?"

She nodded.

"Then it is a high chance he is here on Kamine Island as well. The Black Knights will have to wait, tell them you haven't found me yet."

"One more thing Lulu."

"Yeah?"

"Kallen was missing as well, I suggest we search for her as well."

"Ok we will."

"Hey Lelouch, Shirley?"

"Yes?" they both replied.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Since the battle at Narita."

The thought of that brought tears to Shirley's eyes.

"I'm sorry Shirley, I know you can never forgive me for that and I cannot forgive myself, but know that I will always be here for you." He gave her a small kiss.

"You guys are way TO CUTE!" yelled Euphie.

"Geez she is just like Madam President." said Shirley

"Trust me Shirley, Euphemia is not that bad, she just gets excited some times."

"Alright off to find the two we are looking for." Said Shirley

* * *

-Top of a Mountain on Kamine Island-

"Wait." said Lelouch. "Someone's coming."

"Is that?" Said Euphie

"Yep, that is both Kallen and Suzaku." said Shirley.

"Follow my lead." said Lelouch and they showed themselves.

"Zero!" said Suzaku. "Wait, Shirley don't tell me that-"

"Yes Suzaku, I am a Black Knight."

"Zero! Shirley!" it was Kallen.

"Euhpie I give you my word I will rescue you from that traitor!"

"No Suzaku, this man is no traitor."

"What? No not you Euphie!"

"He showed me the error of our ways in the holy Britannian empire. He showed me that my father is a mad and corrupt man, and that the only way to fix the issue is to help him in his quest to destroy the current Britannia and build a gentle and kinder world."

"I know that is you dream Euphie but ends gained through contemptible means are just-"

"The only way."

"What?"

"The world isn't going to change for the better with just words, changing the military like you have is beneficial, but the only way to change it entirely is to remove the man in control, remove Charles Zi Britannia from the throne."

"I see, so that is how it is. Go Kallen, go back to your friends, I am done here. I have nothing left to fight for."

"Wrong Kururugi." said Zero.

"What can you possibly say to me now?"

"Join us, help me and your beloved Euhpie. Make Japan free and help us make the world a better place. With a knight like you on my side I just know that we can do it."

"I understand, but I will only join this resistance of yours under one condition."

"What's that?"

"Show me your face."

"Very well, I'd rather avoid an argument."

Slowly Lelouch took off his mask, revealing to both Kallen and Suzaku that Zero was Lelouch. Though Kallen didn't know his 'true' identity. She was about to find out.

"No way…" said Kallen

"I see, I had some suspicions it might be you. Now I know. But still why is only Kallen surprised? What about you two?"

"He revealed to me when we got here." said Euhpie.

"I-I found out." said Shirley.

"What about your fathers death Shirley don't you know that-"

"I know that. I know he was indirectly responsible but I hold no grudge againt Lulu."

"So what now?" said Suzaku.

"Shirley contact the Black Knights, we're coming back with a bit more than we expected."

* * *

There you guys go! I hope that you are happy with the little twist with Euphie and Suzaku! Until next time!

John is out


	10. A Break In The Action

Here it is guys! Chapter 10! Just thought I'd let you know that I really appreciate the support of this story, and gave gotten some pretty good feedback since it is my first. When you guys leave reviews, favorites, and followers it really makes my day!

I do not own Code Geass. Sadly.

* * *

After Shirley called in that Zero was found and they were on their way back Lelouch decided he needed to get everything prepared because with Lelouch, all the preparations needed to be complete with anything to work.

"Alright, there are a few things that need to be clarified. The first being you, Euphie. The Black Knights would get suspicious of me if I suddenly allowed a Brittanian princess to join, therefor you need a bit of a… makeover. We'll just have you get your hair cut and dyed a different color. You can keep the name Euphie since most people don't call you by your nickname outside of those on a personal level. I'd also like you to become a student at Ashford, you could live with Nunally and I since now you have no where else to go. Next thing, Suzaku. The Black Knights will be reluctant to accept you as a member, but I am sure with enough of my convincing and your actions on the battlefield, you will gain their trust." Lelouch said before taking a long breath. That was a lot to get out of the way.

"Oh yes, and one more thing. Nobody outside this helicopter knows my identity aside from Milly, and I plan to keep it that way." Kallen, Suzaku, Shirley, and Euphie all nodded.

"Wait, what about the pilot?" Suzaku asked.

_"Shoot! Only Shirley knows about Geass, I can't reveal it to them."_

"Well, they are a member of the Ashford family so it's okay." Lelouch said.

* * *

-Black Knights Headquarters-

"ZERO! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE OKAY I JUST KNEW IT!" Said Tamaki.

"Yes, I am fine. I brought back Q-1 and a few new members as well." he said

They all gasped the moment they saw Suzaku.

"Wh-what? Why is he here!?" shouted Chiba.

"He has finally cut all ties with Britannia and decided to join us. I know he is new, but he is probably one of the best if not the best Knightmare pilot. I am putting you second in command of the Zero squad."

"Wait second? Who's first?" asked Suzaku.

"Kallen is, you will be taking orders from her."

"Very well."

"Okay now who is this girl with the brown hair and weird hair cut?" asked Tamaki

"Tamaki, you don't have to be so rude. She is a Britannian student like Shirley but she will be in charge of foreign affairs to help expand the Black Knights. Her name is Euphie"

"Thank you, Le-Zero." she stuttered.

"What is up with you guys? First Shirley now this girl, why do you call him Le Zero?" asked Tamaki

"Tamaki be quiet." said Todoh.

"Fine." he replied.

"Zero, I know you're doing what is best for the Black Knights but now that is 3 Britannians within us along with an honorary Britannian." said Oghi.

"I agree." said Todoh

"I understand where all of you are coming from, but we have to realize that if we discriminate then we're no better than the Britannians we oppose. Remember that not all Britannians are bad, mostly just the higher ups like Viceroys or Prime Ministers, much like Cornelia, Clovis, and now Schnitzel. " said Zero.

"You're right but what is our next course of action if the Avalon stays here?" asked Ohgi.

"I don't think the Avalon will stay, mostly due to the fact that he is prime minister and the EU is falling apart."

"Right, so what do we do now?" asked Todoh.

"We lay low. We caused to much question in our real objective with the last attack, for now we sit it out and wait for an opening that we can use."

"Yes, Master Zero." they all replied.

* * *

-Ashford Academy; The next day-

"I'd like for all of you to meet a new student who just transferred from the Homeland. Euphie Lamperouge, our student council vice president's sister!" said their homeroom teacher.

* * *

-Student Council Room; Later that Day-

"So, Lelouch I didn't know that you had another sister?" asked Milly. They were alone.

"Milly I know what you're thinking, and yes she is a member of the Royal Family."

"Really? Who?"

"Euphemia li Britannia, my younger sister."

"No way! Why is she undercover?"

"She was curious about life as a normal student, so please keep this secret, even from your family."

"Alright. She can become a member of the student council!"

"Thanks, I was hoping you'd say that. Now shouldn't we introduce her to everyone?"

"Right, you call Shirley and Rivalz, while I'll call Kallen and Suzaku!"

"Alright."

* * *

-After the introduction; Lelouch's 'house'-

"Hey Nunally I've got a few presents for you today."

"Really Big Brother,what could they be?"

"Guess who." said a voice behind her.

"Is that you Suzaku?" she asked

"Of course Nunally, Lelouch asked we join you for dinner along with one other."

"Really who?"

"That would be me." she heard a familiar female voice.

"That voice, could it be?"

"Yes, its me Euphie."

"Euphie I am so glad! I missed you a lot."

"Yes I did as well Nunally, I hope you are doing alright"

"Guess what else sister?" said Lelouch

"What could it be now?" asked Nunally.

"Euphie will be staying with us for a little while, she wanted to try out the real school life."

"Really? Is that true Euphie?"

"Yes it is."

"I am so happy, we can talk to each other all night!"

"Sayoko could you make preparations for Euphie to stay in Nunally's room, and Suzaku I'd like you to stay here as well, in my room."

"Really? Suzaku can stay here too!" said Nunally.

"I'll have to take you up on that offer." said Suzaku.

"Alright Sayoko you can help set them up i'll be with Suzaku in my room."

* * *

-Lelouch's Room-

"No way is that the girl from the capsule!?" said Suzaku.

"Yes, her name is C.C. and since she had nowhere else to go, I brought her here."

"So, you're C.C? A pleasure to meet you under normal circumstances."

"She helps out with the Black Knights, she has specific talents that help us."

"Really what can you do?"

"Lets just say I have a tendency not to die so easily." Only Lelouch knew what that really meant.

"So, why were you in that capsule?"

"I don't know anything other than my name. It seems I have amnesia but I wish for Britannia to pay for what they did to me, locking me up in there for god knows how long." she said.

"I understand. Why isn't she enrolled here then?"

"The government must have something they need her for, so it would be better that she stay here instead." said Lelouch.

* * *

That is all folks, I apologize for the short chapter but I am starting to suffer from writers block after 10 chapters, I knew this would happen eventually. Hopefully I can think of some stuff during the week to write about, I am planning for the next chapter to be Thursday or Friday, not sure. Anyways, until next time!

John is out


	11. Reasons

Hey guys! New chapter time! Sorry if I start updating less frequently, I am having a real bad case of writers block. Anyways took me all week to think of this so here you go!

I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

-Black Knights HQ-

"Our next mission will be the recovery of the Lancelot. Since Suzaku and Euphie are both presumed missing I doubt they will have a new pilot for it. Suzaku, I know you want to go help recover your Knightmare but, I am going to have to ask you to stay back. I'll be sending in Chiba, Asahina, Tamaki, and Kallen to go help with the retrieval. Dismissed." said Zero.

Lelouch walked back into his room in the HQ and pulled off his mask, just him sitting in silence. Suddenly he heard a knock and scrambled for the mask.

"Master Zero? It's me." It was Shirley.

"Come in." he replied.

"Hey there Lulu." she said after the door shut.

"Hi Shirley."

"Listen Lulu…"

"Yes?"

"I feel like we've been a little distant. Since I joined the Black Knights and you got lost on Kamine Island we just haven't had any time for ourselves. We're still together right?"

"Of course Shirley, there is nothing in the world that could separate me from you. I promise you we can have some time to ourselves soon. I will try and clear my schedule. Deal?"

"Alright of you say so Lulu. Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Are we ever going to see anybody back at Ashford? When this is all over what do we do after that?"

"Shirley, when this is all over, I hope to get rid of this wretched power of mine and return to Ashford with everyone, you, Suzaku, and Kallen. I want to try and live as normal life as possible."

"It sounds like a plan Lulu, and speaking of plans what would we do tomorrow?"

"I think a movie with some dinner will suffice, will it not?"

"Can we… also go for a walk after that?"

"Whatever you desire Shirley."

With that he leaned in for a long passionate kiss almost breath taking, until yet another knock was heard. Of course Suzaku just walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt your make-out session but I have a few questions." he said.

"We weren't- ugh whatever what do you need?" responded Lelouch.

"As for the recovery of Lancelot, I would like to ask a few favors that would be added on to the mission."

"And that is?"

"I wish for you to bring back Lloyd Astland as well as his assistant Cecile."

"Why would I do that?"

"They've worked on the Lancelot ever since day one, I know they will fight for Japan and Lloyd is the only one who can improve Lancelot, not even Rakshata could manage to tune up Lancelot. The same can be said if Lloyd tried to work on your Shinkiro, it wouldn't be the same."

"I understand Suzaku, the recovery of The Earl and his associate will be added."

"One more thing Lelouch. I would like to remain at your house to protect Nunally. I know that Euphie is there now but in my heart I am still Euphie's knight and most protect them both."

"Very well, now if you don't mind I would like to be on my way home, i'll go the long way. It will be suspicious if we both go together."

"Right."

With that Suzaku left leaving Shirley and Lelouch behind.

"Hey, isn't there only one way to ashford from her-"

"He doesn't need to know that Shirley." He winked. She smiled.

"Now as for tomorrow. I would like you to pick me up at 2:00pm sharp. I want the movie to already be paid for, as well as a very nice and romantic dinner."

"You can be very demanding at times, you know that?"

"Well, you picked me to be your girlfriend so it's the least to expect."

"Alright, 2:00 it is. Wear something nice okay?"

"I should be more concerned about you shouldn't I?" she winked.

They then shared one last kiss before heading their separate ways.

* * *

-Lelouch's House-

"Suzaku, I need to tell you about something important, I didn't want to bring it up around Shirley."

"Why so serious all of the sudden?"

"There is a man named Mao, he is a chinese man with white hair. He once tried to kidnap Shirley, but me and C.C. got him to flee. I fear he may come back for C.C. since he has an odd obsession with her, which means I'll be targeted by him since he knows I am with her. That means myself and ANYONE close to me could be in danger. I need you to remain here until we get the Lancelot, for everyone's safety. Also, be wary he seems to be able to read thoughts very easily. Try not to think to hard if you come face to face with him, you will lose."

"I understand Lelouch, I won't let any harm befall Nunally, Euphie, or anyone on the student council. And Lelouch, try and visit Milly, Rivalz, and Nina once in a while, they worry about you since you don't have an excuse to not be in school, along with Shirley, they think you're both skipping together to do… bad stuff."

"That is to be expected by Milly, I will see the 3 of them tomorrow before I go out with Shirley for the day, she feels we have become distant. Meet me on the roof the day after tomorrow during the transition form 4-5 period. I have gym 5th so it isn't a problem."

* * *

-The next day; Student Council Room-

"Lelouch!" Yelled Milly

"Hey buddy!" said Rivalz

"H-hi" Was Nina of course.

"Hey guys. It's been a while." he responded.

"Geez where have you been?" said Rivalz

"Oh Nunally was sick all week so I didn't want Sayoko to sick too."

"Are you sure you weren't just gambling?" said Milly

"No I am sure Madam Prez, anyways what's going on with the student council?"

"Well we are going to have a fun field trip next Tuesday! Wanna come along?"

"Sure, it has been some time since we all got together hasn't it?"

"Well with Kallen being sick again, you and Shirley are go knows where and Suzaku has his military duties, its just been us 3. It would be nice to all get together again, like the good old days." said Milly with a smile. Lelouch smiled as well.

_'Everyone… I promise once this is all over we will go back to the good old days, without having to worry about Britannia or Japan. No terrorism, just a gentle world. I am doing this not only for Nunally, but for all of you on the student council as well.'_ Thought Lelouch.

* * *

That is all for this chapter folks! New chapter tomorrow! See you then! R&R!

John is out


	12. The Return

Hello everyone! Sorry about not posting yesterday, a lot of stuff came up and I know I said I would, so you go!

I do not own Code Geass

* * *

-Ashford Academy Courtyard; 1:15pm-

_'Alright, so I have 45 minutes to kill before I am supposed to meet up with Shirley, what do I do until then? Maybe I'll call Rivalz and see what he's up to. We're best friends yet it seems like we haven't hung out in quite some time.' _Thought Lelouch.

Suddenly his phone started to ring. It was Suzaku.

"Hello?" Lelouch answered.

"Lelouch, you need to come home right now."

"Why? Has something happened?"

"It's Nunally. She's gone."

"WHAT?! Where were you? Sayoko? Euphie?"

"I was out shopping with Euphie and Sayoko is nowhere to be found."

Then someone was calling Lelouch on the other line. Unknown Number.

"Hold on Suzaku, I have another call."

He picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Why hello there Lulu!" It was Mao.

"You bastard! What have you done with her!?"

"Relax Lulu, If you can find me, maybe I'll consider letting her go, you have 3 hours the clock starts now."

"You! This is just some game to you isn't it!"

"I'd hurry up if I were you, Lulu."

Lelouch hung up the phone. He then dialed Shirley's number.

"Lulu?"

"Shirley, I'm sorry but I might be a little late something has come up."

"Lelouch?"Saying his real name to indicate she was serious."What's happened?"

"He got her. He got Nunally!"

"Who did?"

"MAO!"

"No, no not that person, Lulu you know you can't take him down on your own!"

"What choice do I have? He's given me 3 hours to find her, I can't go around looking for help."

"Well, wait just a sec, what do you know so far?"

"His Geass, can read minds up to 500 Meters away, but he can only read my mind if he concentrates, when he does that he can't read others thoughts."

"Okay, so to beat this guy we need to outnumber him, I'll call Suzaku and we'll be there for you okay?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to drag you into this again. But, you must not tell Suzaku about Geass, you're the only one who knows."

"I understand, and don't be sorry Lulu, I am here for you no matter what happens, your business is my business, we do things together, bye Lulu." She hung up.

_'Ugh, that bastard! He's brought Shirley into this again, he must be silenced forever!' _he thought before running to join with the others.

* * *

-Ashford Courtyard; 1:30pm-

"Alright we're all here." said Suzaku. The others nodded.

"Lelouch did you notice anything when he called you?" he asked.

"Well, I heard water running in the background noise."

"That's it! He has to be under the school, that's where all the main water pipes are!"

"Good thinking Suzaku, I know the elevator passcodes, let's go!

They then sprinted to the elevator. They reached the bottom floor.

"Alright looks like he set up a defense turret. Suzaku?" asked Lelouch

"Right." He sprinted past the turret dodging bullets and kicked it off the ceiling.

"Good job Suzaku! Let's go Lulu." said Shirley

"Right." he answered. They ran to the main water room.

"Nunally!" She had a bomb circling around her.

"Lelouch! Suzaku! Is that you?"

"We have Shirley too, don't worry you know Lelouch and I can do anything."

"Oh thank goodness."

"Lelouch."

"I know. Its rotating around her, if the rotation is disrupted, it will explode. Judging from the size, it will take all of us with it."

"Alright, I will disarm it." said Suzaku.

"You're kidding right, you have to be perfect, and Mao will know if you are trying to disarm it, he'll blow it up!" said Lelouch.

"Lulu, i have an idea." said Shirley. "Listen closely." She whispered to him.

"You're a genius Shirley!" He hugged her tight. She blushed.

He called Mao.

"Mao, how about a game of chess? Winner walks out alive."

"Very well I accept your terms."

* * *

-Ashford Academy Church-

"What is this?" asked Lelouch.

"Simple, it's a scale. If I get all of your pieces on the scale, the bomb blows up. You get all of mine, and bomb deactivates." answered Mao.

"Very well."

-After the game-

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! I LOST! NUNALLY!" screamed Lelouch.

"Wait why don't I hear exploding!" said Mao.

Then Suzaku came in the through the window and kicked Mao.

"Suzaku? but how?'

"What do you mean how? It was our plan."

_'Thats right, I used Geass on myself to forget the plan so Mao couldn't read my mind.' _thought Lelouch.

"Get away from me you father killer!" yelled Mao at Suzaku.

Suzaku fell to his knees. How could anyone know that? he thought.

"Mao." said Lelouch. Mao turned to him, Lelouch activated his Geass.

"NEVER SPEAK AGAIN!"

"No no! Wait!" he tried to close his eyes, but it was too late. He couldn't speak.

Mao tried to run, eventual he ran into C.C. who then killed him on the spot.

"Lelouch." said Suzaku.

"Yeah?"

"What he said was true. I killed my father Genbu Kururugi."

"I have nothing against you Suzaku, I know what you did you probably thought was best for Japan and it's people."

"Thank you, Lelouch."

* * *

-Park; 6:00pm-

"Looks like we already missed the movie and the dinner reservations." said Shirley.

"Shirley, listen to me I promise I will make it up to you I'm so sor-" he was cut off by her lips.

"Its alright Lulu, I know you did your best, like you always do. We can have ourselves that date when all this is said and done, okay?"

"I promise. And I also promise that I will never let anything bad happen to you Shirley, I'll never let any harm befall you, I will always be right by your side all the way to the very end, I will never let you go." he hugged her. She started to cry.

"Thank you Lulu, I could never ask more of you. You make me seem like I am the luckiest girl in the world."

"Once this is all over Shirley, we will go back to living our lives, I just need you to stay by my seed with this just a little longer."

"Don't worry Lulu, I promise you that no matter what happens I will always be by your side." With that they shared one more kiss before they headed home.

* * *

-Lelouch's house; 9:00pm-

Lelouch and Shirley entered Lelouch's room.

"Suzaku, get out."

"What? Why?"

"I said, get out! You're sleeping on the couch in the living room tonight."

"Fine, I'll let you two do… it."

Immediately Suzaku left to avoid a beating from Shirley, leaving both Lelouch and Shirley blushing extremely hard.

"He didn't mean we were going to?" Shirley asked.

"Don't worry about him, he probably wanted to leave to be with Euphie anyway."

Breaking the awkwardness between them with laughter.

They soon got changed and went to bed, yes in the same bed, and no, none of what you're thinking of!

"Lulu?"

"Yes?"

"Would you ever use your Geass on me?"

"That isn't even a question Shirley. I would never do such a thing."

"What if it was for the sake of the mission, what if there wasn't another choice?

"I would only do so with your consent, I wouldn't twist your will in any way."

She snuggled up close to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Lelouch Vi Britannia, thank you." They both drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Well there you have it! Next chapter should be up sometime during the week! See you then!

John is out.


	13. The End Result

I suppose it's been quite some time hasn't it? I do apologize for not updating, I have had a lot go on in my life in the past 3 weeks and I just wasn't going to devote my time to this, I hope you all understand. Anyways, here is the chapter that has been long awaited for.

I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

It was the Black Knights HQ, and it was time, time for the scheduled attack on the Britannian forces stationed in Japan, Lelouch had already planned every move, now all he needed was for his soldiers to execute it, though he had no fear, with knights like Suzaku and Kallen, he felt like there was no way he could lose. During the time period of about a month since the death of Mao, Lloyd Aspland as well as his assistant Cecile had willingly joined to the Black Knights, considering Lloyd wanted to work with the Lancelot as well as see the specs that Rakshata had put on the Guwain. This lead to some arguments between the two, some more important than others. Now it was time for Lelouch, no, rather Zero to give his speech to the Black Knights.

"Attention all Black Knights! We have done much, stopping crime, gaining allies, winning battles, losing some comrades and gaining new ones, but that is all in the past! It is time for a new chapter in our story! Today we take Japan! I am not going to lie, doing so will be difficult, but we have something the Britannian's don't have! That is our will to take back what belongs to us!" Stated Zero, before receiving a round of applause and cheers from the members of the Black Knights.

"Todoh, you will be in command of our primary battle force on the frontlines." Todoh nodded.

"Kallen,Suzaku, you will both be in charge of the Zero squad and its primary mission, I leave any changes to you if something doesn't go as planned." They both nodded in reply.

Lelouch exited and was met by Euphemia in his quarters, he took off his mask.

"What is it sister?" He asked.

"How? How did you get so many people to follow you in such a short amount of time?" She asked.

"How? Hm, there was a bit of miracle performing like Orange and Narita, but other than that I am good at persuading I guess."

"You can't be that good at persuading."

"I am, I bet I could persuade you to do just about anything I want."

"Now you're just being cocky Lelouch, that isn't like you to joke around so much."

"I am being serious." He looked at her in the eye and his Geass activated without him knowing."If I told you to go out there and tell all the Black Knights members my true identity and remove my mask, you wouldn't have a choice." He laughed a bit.

"Please, Lelouch like I would ever-" She was cut off, before her eyes started to glow a tint of red and started running out to tell the members.

"Wait! Euphie!" He ran after her thinking to himself. _'How could this happen? I made sure I didn't- No! I must be becoming like Mao and can't control my power! That means that-' _He had no time to think, he just dashed after her.

* * *

-Black Knights; During the Battle of Tokyo-

The battle was swiftly going in the Black Knights tide, Britannia just couldn't defend themselves against the 2 best pilots in Japan, Kallen and Suzaku. The mission was going according to plan and they were about to take over the government bureau, when Euphie stood on the ground radioing all troops and Suzaku saw her, and looked at her puzzled.

"Attention all Black Knights! I have a very important announcement, the real and true identity of Zero is none other than-" Cut off, nobody saw it except for Suzaku and Cornelia, Euphemia li Britannia was killed; shot by the very man she swore her allegiance to…Zero. Suzaku couldn't take this, he tried to comprehend but couldn't understand why, Cornelia had no idea who it was until she got a good glimpse at who it was, her darling sister Euphie. She also paused in shock, Suzaku, not even caring for a moment that it was Lelouch who shot her, he just rushed to her side and picked her up with his Knightmare bringing her back to the headquarters to try and get her treated. Lelouch had also just received word that Nunnally had been kidnapped, and he had C.C. along with Shirley pick him up and bring him to Kamine Island, abandoning the battlefield radioing Todoh that he was now in charge.

* * *

-Black Knights HQ; Infirmary-

Suzaku stood over Euphie and watched as she was lying there, dying, there was nothing that the doctors could do, it was already too late. He watched as she looked at him in her final breath, before succumbing to death leaving Suzaku there alone. He got up, tears still in his eyes before facing the very face of someone, he called himself V.V. and started to tell Suzaku about Lelouch's power, Geass.

* * *

-Kamine Island; Interior-

Zero walked up the stairs toward a door with the symbol of Geass on it, C.C. had told him to come here while she went and fended off Jeremiah in the Guwain, battling the Siegfried. He came with Shirley, since she persisted that he did so, so he had no choice but to fulfill his request, however just as he was about to open the door, a gunshot went by his head. It was Suzaku.

"Don't move, Zero." He stated blankly.

"And what purpose do you have coming here?" He turned around.

"You know very well what purpose I have for being here."

Kallen and Shirley looked puzzled, what could he have done they wondered?

"You, Lelouch…" He shot of his mask. Kallen got up and pointed her gun at Suzaku. "That's enough Suzaku."

Suzaku looked at her."Kallen, you may know his face behind Zero is Lelouch, but do you know his face behind Lelouch?"

She looked at him confused. Lelouch was completely still.

"He is not Lelouch Lamperouge, but rather Lelouch Vi Britannia, prince of Britannia." Lelouch didn't deny this, Kallen was so shocked and felt betrayed, she ran away.

"Lelouch, why…why did you kill Euphie?" Shirley was shocked to hear this.

"L-Lulu… you…"

"She was about to reveal everything to the Black Knights, it was my only option."

Suzaku laughed a bit. "Your Geass power is very useful isn't it?"

Lelouch and Shirley both blinked, how could he know about Geass?

"It's true, I used Geass on her to make her tell the Black Knights, though this wasn't intended, my power that I used to be able to control, has become uncontrollable, and I did not know I was using it when I used it on her. Now Nunnaly has been taken, can't we settle this matter later? You and I can accomplish anything together!"

Suzaku gritted his teeth. "You're so selfish! I still cannot forgive you, I'll rescue Nunnally!" He pulled out his gun, as did Lelouch. They both yelled.

"SUZAKU!"

"LELOUCH!"

There it is, a new chapter for you all, I hope to update sometime this week or the weekend. John is out


	14. A New Beginning

Hello everyone, I received a number of both PM's and reviews and it seems that we reached a compromise, and I will not tell you what that compromise is so you will just have to read the chapter and find out! Anyways I hope you enjoy Read and Review as always!

I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

_' It had been a year since the Black Rebellion had failed, a number of Black Knights captured, some killed, but most of all, the man who lead them, Zero was dead. Zero was a traitor to the Empire and was killed by a man known as Suzaku Kururugi, my friend from school though I feel like I knew him before that, I can't remember when exactly though. A lot of things had changed, the Black Knights remained but didn't pose as much as a threat, Euphemia li Britannia who was presumed dead was actually found out to be in a comatose state, and had awoken 3 months ago with a slight case of amnesia, not remembered who shot her or why they would. Most of all me, my brother and I were out now, the Lamperouge brothers I guess you could say, though Rolo never really liked my gambling and this time it was illegal, but he wanted to tag along anyways.' _Thought Lelouch.

"Hey big brother." said Rolo

"Yes Rolo?" Lelouch replied

"Why do want to gamble against the higher ups?" He asked as they entered the elevator.

"Why? Because I seek more challenging opponents." This was a lie, Lelouch did this out of complete boredom.

"I see." Said Rolo. They soon entered the lobby where they scouted for an opponent, when they soon saw a large dark skinned man who was holding a red headed girl by her hair. Lelouch started walking towards him.

"And what business does a school kid have here?" Said the man.

"You as my opponent." He opened up his chess case.

"Chess? Kids should really know who-"

"I know who you are, Mr. Black Knight."

"And knowing this you still wish to challenge me?" The man laughed.

* * *

-After the Chess Game-

"N-No way! H-He beat me?!" The man was stunned.

"Now you let the girl go, as promised." Lelouch smirked.

"You! You cheated!"

"What? Cheating in chess is that even possible?!" yelled Rolo.

"He is right it isn't!" Yelled the redhead,

"Well, since my reputation will take a dent…" Said the man.

"I would never spread rumors." said Lelouch.

"Surely I could just kill you here and-" The man was cut off, by an explosion.

It was the Black Knights! The redhead was Kallen and she kicked the man and took Lelouch's hand and started running, Rolo was running after them. Suddenly Kallen lost Lelouch and was just left there, not knowing what had happened. Rolo and Lelouch made it to a back room.

"What's going on?" said Rolo.

"I don't know but the important thing is that-" He saw someone with a gun and pushed Rolo out of the way, he fell into the construction are and started to fall several floors.-

* * *

-Several floors down-

Luckily, Lelouch fell on something that broke his fall, and pulled out his cellphone, no signal. He decided to start looking around for a way up. Until he reached a Knightmare frame, it was that of the Black Knighs, the hatched opened and a green haired girl came out of it.

"Lelouch." She said. He didn't reply.

"I know you, the real you, and we have a contract."

"A contract? The real me?" He was confused. He got up and started walking to her.

She was shot, directly in the heart, she fell and he caught her.

"What's going on?!" He said.

There were soldiers behind her and they started torching bodies everywhere and one who looked like the leader stepped out of his Knightmare.

"I thank you Lelouch, for leading us right to C.C."

"C.C.? You mean I lead you here?"

"Yes, we have been watching you for a very long time. Wakes up at 7…" He listed facts of things that he had done everyday.

"Those are things I did…" Lelouch trailed off.

"I like to think of it as a diary, or bait journal."

"Bait journal?"

"Well that is irrelevant, the point is you are going to die." The soldiers pointed their guns at him.

He though to himself. _' Is this the end? Is this how it is going to happen? Everything end here without doing a single thing in my life, without knowing why or how, so matter of factly. No! If only I had power! Power to win the world!' _

Suddenly, the 'dead' girl in his arms took him into a kiss.

_'What?' He thought, and then he heard._

_'You desire power? You already have power, it is merely imprisoned within a case of amnesia, remember…the power of the king!' Suddenly he remembered._

_'Yes, persistent irritation that pricked me in the side like thorns, it was all the phony memories implanted in me! But now, I remember who I really am… I am…I am…. I am…. Zero!' _ Lelouch stood up. C.C. backed off.

"Before you dispose of me, I'd like you to answer a question." He said.

"The girl is still alive!" Said the soldier.

"Impossible, we shot her in the heart!" Said another.

"If being powerless is so terribly wrong, then does having power make you right? Do you find vengeance evil? What's your value of friendship is it justice?" He asked.

"There is no justice or evil, all that there is for you bait is the simple reality of death." replied the leader.

"I see, then that reality is all that remains for you as well." He activated his Geass.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, all of you! Die!" They all pointed there guns at each other.

"Yes, your highness!" They all shot each other, and were killed. All of the sudden someone came running out and hugged him.

"Lulu!" It was Shirley.

"Shirley, I missed you." He kissed her. "Kallen."

"Yes, Zero?" replied Kallen.

"I am going to need a full roster of the Black Knights as they are, as well as Suzaku and Euphemia?"

"Suzaku remained with the Black Knights as our temporary leader, since I doubt Britannia would want him back, Euphie is with us as well, staying with him and Lloyd and Cecile remained as well, Todoh, Ohgi, Tamaki, and number of other Black Knights were captured." She said.

"I see, then our first action should be rescuing them, I trust you brought my clothes Shirley?" He asked.

She nodded in reply and gave him his mask first. He smiled before going on the radio.

"Attention all Black Knights!"

* * *

Well that is it for this chapter, I hope you like the compromise I set out, i believe it was good for both the people who wanted me to rewrite as well as those who wanted me to keep writing special thanks to edboy4926 for the idea!

John is out.


	15. Awkward Situations

Hello! It is 2 Chapters in a row for you guys so I hope that you are happy. Let me know if you guys liked the little compromise that I set out, Enjoy! Another side note, I hope you guys don't mind if I skip the whole killing of the new viceroy and destroying the building etc. It is going to start right at the Chinese Federation Consulate.

I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

-Chinese Federation Consulate-

A faded image started appearing on televisions everywhere, only Guilford, acting as temporary viceroy could see who it was.

"Thats-!" Guilford was in shock.

"I am…Zero!" The TV blared out.

* * *

-Ashford Academy-

Lelouch was walking around the halls, planning his next move. Milly made him do all the work in cooking class, saying they're having a party for me and Rolo coming back alive. _'It disgusts me. The fact that Nunnally has been replaced by this impostor brother who has never existed… it seems not only my memory was altered, but all of the student council as well, that reminds me, where's Nina?' _ He thought before bumping into an unsuspecting Milly. He fell on top of her.

"S-Sorry Madam Prez, I didn't see you there." He stuttered out.

"Geez Lelouch if you wanted to be close to me all you had to do was ask." She teased.

"Wha-Wha, N-No you're misunderstanding!" He blushed and quickly got up.

"Don't worry I am only teasing, though I could understand since my rack is bigger than Shir-. Well, never mind anyways, where are you off to?" She inquired.

"I am going to go home, Nun-" He caught himself. "I mean, Rolo was a bit freaked out by the whole terrorist thing, why don't you come along? I'm sure a friendly face would help cheer him up, there are limits to what I can do." He said.

"Oh… so you want me to give him 'that' kind of treatment huh? The one only a woman can do." She winked at him and he blushed again.

"Stop saying stuff like that! That isn't what I mean at all, it could be you, Shirley, Suzaku, Rivalz, or anyone, just a friend!" He yelled.

"Oh, so Rolo swings both ways huh?" She started to laugh. He just grabbed her hand and started leading her to the 'house' they had.

"Lelouch! You can't hold my hand you're going out with Shirley!" She said playfully.

"Stop talking so loud! You'll give people the wrong idea." He snapped.

Lelouch saw C.C. walking around and stopped for a second to see what she was up to, but Milly wasn't really paying attention and she bumped into him this time.

Lelouch laughed. "Geez Milly if you wanted to be close to all you had to do was ask." She put her hands next to his head.

"Tell me something Lelouch. Why is it that Shirley seems to remember different things than us?"

"How should I know? Maybe she really is going insane." Milly laughed.

"You didn't do anything to her right?"

"No Madam Prez, I can promise you I didn't."

"Then could you ask her something?"

"What is it? Why so serious all of the sudden?"

"Well, I do plan to graduate this year, and it is only tradition for the President of the student council and Vice President to have one final dance together at the ceremony, and I wouldn't want to cause a misunderstanding."

"So that's it. I'll talk to her, I'm sure she'll be alright with it." They both got up.

She suddenly hugged him out of nowhere. "H-hey what are you-" He was cut off.

"Thank you Lelouch, I think you alone have made this a wonderful high school life that I lived, I figured now would be a better time than ever since we might not be able to talk like this again." He sighed and hugged her back

"I would like to thank you as well, you have certainly made this experience…interesting. You may have been one of my first friends here."

Just as the two were about to separate, Rolo opened the door and saw them hugging.

"Big brother!" He yelled.

Lelouch backed off from Milly and started yelling "W-Wait Rolo! It's just a misunderstanding it's not like we're-"

"But I thought Shirley was your girlfriend?" He asked.

"She is!" He yelled.

"Then why are you cheating on her with the President?"

"I'm not! It was just a friendly hug and-" He was cut off by Milly.

"Forgive me Rolo, I was the one who hugged him, I just wanted to thank him for everything that he has done."

"Oh I see now, anyways why are you both here?"

"Milly was on the way and I was walking home, I asked her to stop by and maybe help cheer you up, you seemed pretty down lately." Lelouch smiled.

"Oh, I'm okay now, thanks for thinking about me though, now if you'll excuse me, I told Ms. Viletta I would help out with her make up classes." He waved and left.

Milly and Lelouch stood there for a bit of an awkward silence before Lelouch broke it.

"Say, Milly."

"Hm?"

"Do you remember much about Rolo from a long time ago?"

"Well, now that you bring it up, I always felt like I could never remember seeing Rolo before and it was someone else, but all the pictures and stuff he's in so, maybe it's just me." She smiled.

"I see, I was feeling that way too and look at me I'm his brother, say do you remember why your parents let me stay here in the school, and not the dorms?"

"Well, I think I was told your brother had some medical condition and couldn't make the trip, as well as my family being good friends with yours in the homeland. Why so many questions?" She peered at him.

"Just wondering is all, making sure you remembered." He gritted his teeth, they had all had their memories tampered with and Nunnally completely gone.

"I do remember Shirley saying something about you having a sister, but it made no sense! She said Nunnally of the royal family was your sister!" She laughed.

"I suppose she did lose her mind huh?" He smiled, a fake smile. He needed to talk to Shirley and fast.

"Well, I have to go meet up with Shirley for a bit, I'll see you later !" Lelouch started to run off.

Milly stood for a second and whispered under her breath. "If only you knew how I really felt Lelouch." She started walking away as well.

* * *

-Ashford Courtyard-

"Lulu!" Shirley started running towards him.

"Hey Shirley." He smiled.

"So, why did you call me out here all of the sudden Lulu?"

"I would like you to keep information about Nunnally a secret, every member of the student council has had their memories tampered with except for you and Kallen, largely due to your connections with the Black Knights, you haven't been captured."

"Sure no problem, is that all?" She asked.

"Well, I kind of need your help." He smiled a bit.

"With what?"

"C.C. has this really strange love for pizza, and I want you two to go out tonight and eat ridiculous amounts of it so she hates it for eating too much. She is really buying way too much and my funding her has its limits."

"S-Sure thing, but what will you do?"

"I have to talk with Suzaku. As Lelouch." He dawned a serious look.

She nodded and started to walk away, looking for C.C.

* * *

-Lelouch's 'House'-

"So glad of you to join me, Suzaku." Said Lelouch.

"Hm? Where's Rolo?" Suzaku asked.

"He went out with Rivalz and Milly to the mall."

"I see, so why did you want me to come here?"

"Suzaku, I…I need to apologize."

"So, you have regained your memories. I have nothing to say to you."

"I understand you are frustrated with me, and I will let you beat me to a pulp, but please know that I know what I did was wrong, I was hasty, I was afraid of losing the support of all of the Black Knights."

"You could have killed her! Why would you use Geass on her?!"

"It wasn't on purpose." He revealed his eye under his contact. "I lost control, so I was saying something in a joking manner and my Geass went haywire, now I have to wear this but I can't seek to much information, or else it might get worse." He explained.

"I see, I still can't forgive you for what you have done, but I still have a duty to the Japanese people as well as the rest of the world, Britannia must be stopped."

"Does that mean?"

"Yes, you have full support of me as well as the Lancelot with Lloyd and Cecile."

He smiled. "I thank you, Suzaku."

"Still, shouldn't you be apologizing to someone else?"He held out his knight badge he still had.

"I know."

* * *

-Black Knights HQ; Lelouch's quarters-

Lelouch waited and paced, waiting until Euphemia had arrived. The door opened.

"Euphie!" Exclaimed Lelouch.

"Brother." She walked in.

"Listen to me I have so much explaining to-" She cut him off with her smile.

"I know, Lelouch. Suzaku had told me everything a few moments ago, and I completely understand everything, I know it was a misunderstanding, so please, don't worry about anything, you still have the support of Euphemia li Britannia with the Black Knights!" She got a little excited.

He smiled and started to talk with her about how their father rewrote memories.

* * *

-Pizza Hut-

C.C. and Shirley were sitting in a booth at the pizza place, and needless to say, had already wolfed down about 5 pizza's 4 of them by C.C. all by herself.

"I don't see why you are suddenly being nice to me." said C.C.

"Well since we have been working together I figured we could do what normal girls do and talk about stuff." Shirley tried to say something that wasn't dumb.

"Fine, then tell me this, what do you think of Lelouch?" C.C. asked.

"Lulu? Well, he is really cute, mysterious guy if you think about him, he has a very kind heart and likes to help others. He is also kind of a um… really good kisser."

"Good? I wouldn't go that far, he isn't that great." C.C. said.

"What?! You two have kissed?!" Shirley was getting furious.

"Yeah, just a few days ago and before Suzaku stopped him at Kamine Island."

Shirley got up and immediately sprinted out of the restaurant.

* * *

-Late at night; Lelouch's 'House'-

Lelouch was sleeping, he was just thinking about his whole plot to free Japan and kill his father whole ordeal until he suddenly woke from his door being slammed open, It was the furious Shirley.

"Sh-Shirley? What are you doing here?"

"Lulu! Why have you and C.C. kissed?!" She started walking towards him preparing her 'fist of justice'.

"Wha-wait! You've got it all wrong I-" He was cut off by Shirley starting to beat him into submission.

* * *

Hey guys, that's all for today! I hope you enjoyed the relaxing and longest chapter and hope you review!

John is out.


	16. The Return Of Zero

Hello everybody! Although it has been an extremely long time, It is time for chapter 16! I want to take a moment and let you guys know that I really appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Makes my day when you guys are supporting my story! Anyways on with the chapter!

I do not own Code Geass

-Chinese Federation Consulate-

"Hear me Zero! Unless you face me in an honorable duel tomorrow, I will have these prisoners executed! If you value the lives of your people then show yourself!" said Guilford.

Guilford being the missing Princess Cornelia's knight, had taken over as temporary viceroy of Area 11 since the previous one had been killed, and he was not about to let Zero get away and hide inside the Consulate.

-Ashford Academy-

"Now you have gone and done it Guilford, putting me in a situation where I have no choice but to play by your rules, well if that's how it is then I will have a little surprise for you." Lelouch smiled at his statement. Then Shirley walked in.

"Hey Lulu!" she said.

"Yes what is it Shirley?"

"Milly told me to get a gift for Ms. Viletta's birthday and I have no idea what to get!"

"Shirley you know she is actuall-" He was cut off.

"I know but still, it will get suspicious if we don't play along."

"Alright, and you came here so I could help you?"

"W-Well sorta, yeah."

"Very well then, this might be a way to see just who the Office of Secret Intelligence has tailing me around."

She smiled at him. "Understood."

"Let's go to the mall, should be relatively easy to keep a low profile and act normal, we can just act like it is a date." They both walked out hand in hand.

-Mall-

"Hm… what is something she would like?" Asked Shirley.

"Well, she is an adult so she most likely likes liquor." Lelouch replied.

"Oh good thinking Lulu!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Shirley."

"Yes?"

"The Prez and the others are following us, so this is my perfect opportunity."

She nodded in reply. He walked over to the store clerk and removed his contact.

"If you don't mind, I need you to press the alarm over there in exactly 4 minutes."

-4 Minutes Later-

"Shirley, I'll be in the changing room and when the alarm goes off, I want you to mix yourself in with the crowd and get back to Ashford." Lelouch stated.

Shirley nodded in reply

Lelouch got in the room and waited about 15 seconds for the alarm to go off and then he escaped through a back way. Rolo being a secret OSI agent went to see where Lelouch had went, but he was nowhere to be found, any other OSI agents tailing him were fooled as well, they had completely lost sight of Lelouch.

-OSI Intelligence Room-

Rolo sprinted in the room, he needed to find out where Lelouch had gone to.

"Where's Lelouch?" He asked, but then he realized that nobody was there, then suddenly a gun was placed behind his head, it was Lelouch.

"So, this means you've regained your memories." Rolo stated bluntly

"Indeed I have, Rolo." He replied.

Then in what looked like an instant to Lelouch, Rolo was behind Lelouch with a gun and Lelouch was disarmed. He was shocked at this, until he saw that Rolo had Geass.

"Rolo… you can stop time?!" Lelouch yelled out.

"I guess you could call it that." Rolo replied.

Lelouch started looking at the clock in the desk and counting.

"4…5…6…7…8 "

"W-Why are you counting?" Rolo stuttered out.

"Rolo, you can't stop time, nobody can. You've only altered my sense of time."

"So what?! That doesn't change a thing." Rolo said.

"Still, what will you have accomplished if you kill me here? Your main objective is C.C. is it not? So I will propose you a deal. I don't need her anymore. Let me go and I will draw C.C. out for you, and in return, you keep quiet about me and I walk away. Deal?" Lelouch asked.

Rolo stopped and thought for a moment and re-evaluating everything.

"Fine, but if you don't keep your end of the deal, I will kill you immediately."

Lelouch nodded and Rolo put down the gun. It was time for a new chapter in the Black Knights. First off, next mission.

Operation: Rescue those who have been captured by the Britannians.

-Next day-

Rolo had returned back into the hands of the Britannian military forces. He was going to help Lelouch/Zero escape from the Chinese Federation Consulate when he needed to, and in exchange Lelouch would bring out C.C. Now, over in the Chinese Federation Consulate, the members of the Black Knights, as well as some supporters from the Federation, we're planning on attacking the Britannians and helping the hostages that the Britannians had captured. Of course, that was easier said than done. The military had captured their core members and with Zero just returning, their leadership was down the drain. All Zero had were Kallen, Shirley, and a lot of members he did not trust or had not met before. Diethard was nowhere to be found, along with Rakshata.

The Britannians had been posted outside the Chinese Federation Consulate, waiting for them to accept their terms and Guilford knew they had too, while he knew Zero would let his captives die, Zero was more concerned about his image and he would lose the trust of his people had he not saved them. Guilford smiled at this, he truly felt he won this little encounter of theirs. It was time now, Zero had arrived behind the armed forces of the Britannians.

Guilford spoke first. "So, I assume you're here to save these lives?"

"I will save them, but I suppose we should agree to conditions first. I suggest a duel, one weapon, nothing else allowed and nobody else allowed. Will you accept these terms, Lord Guilford?" Zero spoke back at him.

"Very well, Zero I accept. I chose this spear as my weapon of choice, and you?"

"I chose.. that shield." Zero pointed to a Knightmare police officer's shield.

Everybody was shocked by this, how on earth was he supposed to win by only defending? Wait until Guilford's energy fillers ran out? Not one single person could possibly see through his strategy now, as he mentally stated, checkmate. He had already used Geass on a worker inside the facility to have the panels the ground stood on to be manipulated and literally tip the Britannians sideways. As Lelouch had predicted the panels activated and all the Britannians had been tipped sideways, and as many of the people present had been for it, it was the same strategy used in the Black Rebellion, and here it was having the same effect.

So, what's in store for Lelouch and the rest of the Black Knights now? How will the Britannians get themselves out of this mess? Will Lelouch honor his promise to Rolo and hand over C.C.? You may think you know what happens next, but don't forget, while they may be similar this is MY take on "What Should Have Happened?" See what happens next chapter!


End file.
